Mental Disorders (2067)
Mental Disorders have a prevalence rate of 38,000 per 100,000 citizens in 2067. Over 428 mental disorders have been discovered since the start of the Medical Resolution. But most are minor and pose only a small discomfort in life, meaning that in the case of the new found disorders, 65% (est) go undiagnosed and without a urgent need to be diagnosed. Thanks to education and media, mental illness is now not stigmatized to the extent it was and is know viewed by the youth to be like a physical illness in regards to normality. Current Trends in 2067 Depression (32% of total population experience it in their entire life) , as always is the most common mental illness. Swiftly followed by Anxiety Disorder (38% of total population currently) and eating disorders. Anxiety and depression have seen a gigantic increase since the success of globalism. Social media has been blamed for such a high Anxiety disorder rate as many become paranoid about how quick people respond to them, the amount of followers, friends and likes, etc, they have. About 7% of the total population suffers from Bipolar 1, Bipolar 2 or Cyclothymia. 55% of these suffer from Cyclothymia. 30% from Virtu-Manic disorder caused by VR simulations. About 14% of the population (and increasing by an estimated 10% each year) suffer from Virtual reality induced illnesses such as Psychosis, Delusional disorder, Derealisation, many dissociative disorders, Depersonalisation, VR syndrome, Virtu-Mania and Detached Haze Disorder. Bio-Infrastructural Catatonia Hybernation Syndrome (BITCHS) is the name given to people who work in the Bio-Tech industry who suffer from temporary human Paralysis/Hybernation. This disorder while seeming mostly physical leaves the mind in a constant irregualr slow mental state, decreased motabalism, paranoia, decreased attention span and demention in about 67% of cases while the remaining 33% of patients feel no physical symptoms bar temporary Paralysis every few days or weeks. These patients also experiance ADD as a comorbid condition while not in paralysis, increased IQ, Increased perception and aggressive behaviour. This is a scientific marvel and is praised as being key to Cryogenics research and Human mental Augmentation research. Personality disorders have a prevalence rate of 20% and is often a co-morbid condition to many other conditions. Treatment In many countries it is a requirement for Physical and Mental health public spending to be balanced, many countried in Europe and Advanco-Asia have free mental health care. Free mental healthcare for minors is almost globally universal. An entirely new approach to deal with eating disorders exists in 2067 since the treatment of such disorders was by large ineffective before the Medical revolution. Approx. 45% of people with mental illnesses have stayed in inpatient units in Psychiatric Hospitals. Psychiatric hospitals are usually armed to the teeth in modern tech and patients are consistantly occupied in therapies, one to ones and psychoeducation. The modern hospitals have a 75% effectiveness rating in 40 of 60 countries surveys in the 2066 ICD global statistics for Mental. With the average stay at 3 months, leaving with almost 73% of patients almost fully functional and many no longer experiencing symptoms. But 65% of these people experience a relapse, while only 45% of these have symptoms on the same level as or worse than before but with most having symptoms to a lesser severity. Preception Screening happens yearly at primary and Secondary level of education in over 28 countries. In over 18 of these a five year Category:Mental Health Category:Psychology Category:Health Category:Scenario:2067